We Broke Up
by MissKirei
Summary: The fireworks shine in the night sky emitting such beautiful colours, looking so pretty, only to be turned into grey ashes of the past. Even stars fade every day, even colours turn to grey. Everything turns to dust anyway. [CHAPTER 4 OUT]
1. Prologue

**~!~We Broke Up~!~**

 **MissKirei**

 **Prologue**

Life is a funny thing really. I never knew I could ever be what I am today. I used to hate relationships, I could not wrap my head around the idea of being in love; rather, I could not imagine myself _being loved._ I never saw myself as someone who could be happy the way you have made me feel Takumi.

Then why are you asleep with your back towards my face?

Then why is there so much distance between us?

Then why don't I remember the last time your hands touched my body?

And why do I know that you're pretending to be asleep, Takumi?

When did our relationship get reduced to this…this mess?

Those who say that good things don't last long are right. Good things truly don't last for long.

Not because something bad happens,

But because we grow tired of it.

The fireworks shine in the night sky emitting such beautiful colours, looking so pretty, only to be turned into grey ashes of the forgotten past. Even stars fade every day, even colours turn to grey. Everything turns to dust anyway.

Why don't feel like giving us another try?

Why do I see you feeling the same?

How could we lose interest in each other?

What happened to us?

 **The next day.**

"Hey" is the only word I manage to utter after three days of silence. Takumi's not looking. I get busy with my own stuff as I get ready for the day. Everything is dull, I might as well wear grey.

I'm sitting at the dining table, poking the food with a fork when he finally lifts his face.

"You were saying?"

I look up, in his direction. I was fixing my sandals. I look around contemplatively, looking around at the home of our dreams that we created…

Life is a funny thing…

"I think we should break up."

It's different this time, because I don't see him staring incredulously at me. I don't see him flabbergasted. I don't see him try to embrace me in his arms. No jokes, no smiles.

He sets the newspaper aside and looks at me contemplatively.

I can't believe that he doesn't refute.

"I agree. We should break up."

 **Miss Kirei's talking corner**

 _I've done it again. After months of disappearance, I show my face with a fucking heart breaking prologue. Don't worry guys, this will be a different genre (Comedy/ Josei/ Realistic). I'm sorry for not being able to update and shit._

 **"I'm announcing haitus till February."**

 _I'll write valentine themed fics as compensation. All fics will be regularly updated after that if everything goes as planned. I have a lot of fic ideas in my head and I won't leave you disappointed._

 _As for this fic, I'll try to add a chapter to it before I completely disappear till February._

 _I hope you all are doing fine, write to me in reviews, will you? Merry Christmas in case I'm not able to make it~!_

 _Ooh! By the way, what are you guys expecting from this fic? Let me know! I feel like this archive is dying, I'll be sure to revive it with my flooding stories in spring!_

 _Much Love~!_

 _~Kirei~_


	2. Prologue Pt 2

Prologue Pt. 2

You look wonderful in that dress,

I love your hair like that.

The feeling of love keeps flowing through one another, eh?

Then what changed between us, Ayuzawa?

I am flooded by my own thoughts, all about Misaki. I can't help it these days, did we fall in love too soon? Do good things don't last this long? Does it end?

Will we end?

There's a glass of wine in my hands and Misaki on my mind as my eyes land on her sleeping form. Its three am and I cannot sleep even with her by my side.

Have we ended already?

Or did we never even begun?

Love is dysfunctional, I know. I probably still don't understand how its supposed to work. We were doing great, really. I was coming along just fine in the Walker Corporation, and Misaki had joined a new law firm to kick start her lawyer profession. Everything was great, until it wasn't so great anymore.

It's fucking beyond me.

Ambers turn to ashes.

I'm staring at her again, my hands are in my hands again, I can't sleep again.

What happened to us?

But…you look wonderful in that dress,

I love your hair like that.

 **Miss Kirei:** Are you ready for the first chapter? Be on the lookout for the next few hours.


	3. Chapter 1: Reason

**!~We Broke Up~!**

 **Chapter 1: Reason**

 **~!~**

"I agree. We should break up."

There was silence, Misaki looked at him and nodded. Takumi barely smiled.

"Great" she said, there were no tears, no heart shattering sounds, nothing. Takumi nodded.

"I'll move out as soon as I can find a new place." She said as she ate the last bite of her breakfast.

This is when Takumi lost it.

"Don't be ridiculous, where will you find a suitable place to live in London? Misaki? Do you know how crowded it is?" He demanded and Misaki stared at him.

It was her turn.

"Well? What do you expect me to do then?"

"Keep living here?"

"Did you just forget agreeing to breaking up with me?"

"That has nothing to do with this. I can't let you out like that, I told your mother that I would take care of you as long as you were in London and I intend to fulfil that promise regardless of our relationship falling apart."

Misaki dragged her palm down her face, "Here we go again! Well, my mother's not looking and you don't need to do that anymore!" His words were harsh and she couldn't help but feel that they were intentionally so.

"Why would I hide anything from your mother?"

"Just like you ignored the falling apart status of our relationship?"

"Why are you being so bitter?"

She laughed, "I'm being bitter? You jerk!" She spat, and walked away. Takumi held her wrist, "Our talk isn't finished, Misaki."

"I believe it is. You don't have a say in this, since our relationship has already 'fallen apart'!" She said as she picked up her bag and headed out, shrugging out of his hold. She slammed the door behind her and stomped her way out.

Pfft.

Asshole.

What did he just think of himself?

"Well at least you don't get to boss me around anymore." She said, mostly to herself as she stepped out of the mansion. Cedric was standing at the door with the keys to the car.

She was not going to use that fucking car. She ignored him and headed out to the front gates. Public transportation did not die out. Now that her boyfriend—scratch that, ex-boyfriend could not be overly possessive and stuff her in a car with a bodyguard anymore, she could manage just fine independently!

As Misaki struggled to maintain her balance while being stuffed into the local subway train, she thought of all the things she was not going to use that belonged to Takumi.

She will have to find a place to live first.

Since this was not Tokyo where she could just find a studio apartment or just live at a friend's, Misaki would have to go through an intense lookout for a decent place to live. Till then, she would try and manage and stay out of Takumi's way as much as possible!

She knew what time he came and left so she was going to make sure that she didn't come back that time.

Work was pathetic.

Of course, being a rookie meant getting all the shitty tasks that nobody wanted to do. Misaki struggled in the stupid heels that she wore, and tried her best to cope up with the unrealistic targets and expectations of the director. She sighed when she slid down her seat during lunch.

She was tired and hungry.

And she had forgotten lunch.

Getting lunch from the cafeteria meant diarrhoea, and going out along to eat was too pathetic and time consuming. So she settled for the office coffee. Misaki barely sat down with a Styrofoam cup of hot coffee when one lady stumbled into her, spilling the entire burning coffee on her blouse.

The lady apologised and Misaki barely nodded feebly as she went to the washroom to fix herself. She couldn't just yell at people, this wasn't high school.

As Misaki tried to wipe the coffee off her blouse she couldn't help but notice that her bra was visible because of the transparency…

It reminded her of the day Takumi had given her his own shirt when she got wet because of Shintani's idiocy. She still remembered the smell of Takumi in his shirt.

She couldn't get enough of that scent, she couldn't remove the scent from herself.

Until now.

The harsh reality brought her back to the present as Misaki looked at the _situation_ before her.

Luckily, she had a scarf which she could tie to hide the stain.

What a great day.

Takumi was in a foul mood the moment he stepped out of his house. Everyone in the building knew, two didn't—so they got fired and found out later on.

"Cancel everything." He told his secretary and stood up from his chair.

"Sir, will you be attending the annual charity event?"

He did not reply, for he had already left.

When Takumi reached the mansion, Cedric was looking at him with sorrowful eyes. He ignored him and went inside, only to find Misaki in their shared bedroom putting her things in a cardboard box.

"I'm moving—"

He ran a hand through his hair,

"I'm moving to the guest bedroom downstairs."

He sighed away, he could work with that.

"Do whatever you want." He said as he loosened his tie.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said tauntingly as she picked up the large box and headed downstairs.

Takumi sighed as he slumped down on to the bed and stared at the ceiling. The bedroom looked almost empty as half of the things were gone. Misaki had even taken off their photo frames and placed them in another cardboard box near her vanity table.

So, the secretary spoke about a charity event, huh?

He got up from the bed and went inside the walk in closet, picking out something to wear. There was no need to whine and cry when you could just wine and dine.

He just wanted to stop himself from breaking everything, y'know?

So when he got downstairs and headed out, he saw Misaki arranging everything. "Takumi."

"What is it?" He looked back,

"I cannot be living under your roof for free, so I want to pay my share of the house rent."

Of course, she and her fucking pride.

"Can we talk about this later, I'm running late." He said and walked out.

"uh-okay."

It was all she could say as she saw Takumi's retrieving form. He was wearing formal clothes. Going for a meeting perhaps? She forgot to as him.

But she shouldn't ask him, ne?

Misaki sighed as she closed the bedroom door. She slumped down onto the bed as she welcomed the softness of the sheets. She could feel the wetness on her cheeks already.

Well, tears were bound to come anyway.

So she freely welcomed them.

At 3am, Misaki was rudely woken up. There was nobody in the mansion to open the fucking door for the high and mighty prince of the Raven Castle, Sir Takumi Walker, who couldn't let other people get a night's worth rest!

"What the fuck?" Misaki spat as she opened the door, Takumi laughed as he got inside, "Ah, they recruited a new maid I see?"

"It's been too many years for the maid jokes to be funny now." She said angrily.

"Once a maid, always a maid. Do you wanna take my jacket off like the obedient maid you are?"

He was drunk.

"Shut it, you jerk. Do you want me to kick your ass?"

"With what? Your rusty aikido skills?" He mocked her as he sat down lazily on the couch.

"Do you want to try me right now?" She said as she got ready to fight. "I'll wipe the floor with your face."

"Shhh…maids aren't supposed to argue with their masters."

"I said enough with the maid jokes!"

"Hm, feisty. Annoying."

"H-How dare you!"

If Cedric hadn't come in time, Misaki would have already reshaped Takumi's face. He merely laughed, "I wasn't going to be defeated by you, Ayuzawa."

"Oh yeah? Do you think you still got it?"

"I don't fight with girls."

"Are you looking down on me!?"

This continued until Cedric managed to drag Takumi to his bedroom upstairs. Misaki huffed angrily as she stomped towards her room. She turned around and looked once in the direction of the staircase, "And where the fuck were you this late in the night?"

"Were you worried?" Takumi's mocking voice echoed through and Misaki shouted in frustration. "I was stupid to ever worry about you! Now that I've gotten my senses back, you can kiss my ass goodbye!"

Cedric's sweat dropped.

This break up was going to take the maximum toll on him.

Oh the woes of an old butler!

 **Miss Kirei:** _I seriously don't know how it turned out. I'm just…speechless. Let me know._


	4. Chapter 2 : Changes

**We Broke Up**

 **Chapter 2: Changes**

 **~!~**

 **Miss Kirei**

 **~!~**

Misaki huffed as she placed a large stack of papers on her desk. Seriously! If the drama back home wasn't enough, work wasn't getting any better. She sighed as she picked up a pen. Couldn't they give the proofreading job to someone else? She was overqualified for this kind of job! She sighed…she would have to cope up with all the shit they were trying to test her through. It was the only way to survive in London. She had worked too hard to let something like this come in her way.

She had sacrificed too much.

Misaki clicked her pen and got to work with a determined look on her face.

Twelve hours later, as she dragged her two feet after getting off the metro, Misaki realized how tired she was. Her entire day consisted of running and running.

Maybe she should buy a car now.

Misaki thought about her bank balance as she slowly walked on the sidewalk that led to the mansion. She had enough money to buy a decent car, but she didn't want to put her entire savings in a car. After all, she had to hunt a new place to live as well…

Misaki sighed as she cried anime tears mentally. She would have to save up a lot of money.

Her thoughts led her back to the mansion in no time. Misaki scowled as soon as she entered the front doors. She saw his car parked in front. Oh god, why did he have to be home?

Misaki entered through the back door and went straight to her room. She couldn't help but notice that the envelope of money she had kept in front of Takumi this morning as her share of the house rent was still lying untouched on the dining table.

Jesus, pride.

Takumi seemed to be getting on her nerves even though she hadn't even seen his face since morning.

"I don't have the energy for this!" she moaned to herself as she set her bag aside. The room was pretty spacious and her boxes lay untouched on the floor. She laid on her bed and closed her eyes.

Everything was a mess.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh god!" Misaki yelled to herself as she buried her face in the sheets angrily. Could nobody give her some mental peace?! She stayed put, ignoring the bell chime and hoping some maid would get the door.

But everyone was probably dead.

"I'm coming!" She screamed angrily after a long time when the bell chime didn't stop ringing. She opened the door angrily only to find Takumi standing at the door with a girl in his arms.

What the actual…

Misaki stared back stupidly as she rubbed her eyes.

She wasn't dreaming. He was indeed carrying a girl in his arms, not to mention bridal style…her heels were high and her face was pretty. Cedric stood behind with a kind smile on his face as he held the girl's purse delicately in a gloved hand. Her eyes were closed…she seemed to be unconscious… or she probably fucking slept in his arms! Oh, the nerve of this man!

You fucking bastard…

She had lost it.

"How dare—"

Misaki almost screamed but Takumi shook his head, "Move."

How rude!

"What the fuck?!" She screamed as she threw her hands up. Takumi shrugged as he set the pretty woman down, who just wouldn't take her hands off his neck! After help from Cedric, he had set her down in the guest room next to Misaki's room.

"Ah, what a pretty woman~!" Cedric exclaimed as he tucked the woman in, Takumi pushed his hair back, finally glancing in Misaki's direction.

"Why are you staring?" Takumi asked as he tilted his neck. He looked at his shirt, "Is there something on my shirt? Cedric?" He looked at Cedric, who was now silent.

"I can't believe you!" Misaki held out an accusing finger in his direction, "We broke up two days ago. TWO DAYS AGO! And you brought another woman already! Do you have something in here or not!?" She pointed out towards his heart.

"I bet you couldn't wait huh!?"

"Ah…there seems to be a misunderstanding, Miss," Cedric spoke. "The fair lady had stumbled in front of our car and lost her consciousness. The young master was kind enough to merely extend a helping hand—"

"Why am I even trying? Ne?" she said as Takumi didn't under a single word.

"Yes, you shouldn't be so bothered by me," Takumi said with a serious face.

"Correct," Misaki said, maintaining a composed face as she went into her room. "Might as well do whatever the fuck you want, I have nothing to do with it."

Takumi stared at Misaki's back as she slammed the door shut. He went out of the front door when she left.

"Master?"

"I don't have the time to take care of strangers, Cedric. Aid her. Whatever, I have a meeting." He left calmly as Cedric bowed.

The next day, Misaki stood in the showroom looking at different kinds of scooters. She figured she needed a vehicle, and it didn't essentially have to be a car. Many people from her workplace also used two-wheelers and Vespas were pretty efficient for the daily commute, so she had decided to buy one.

A friend had told her that they were pretty easy to ride if someone had some experience with riding bicycles. Misaki got a sleek black Vespa. She also got a helmet because safety was important.

She managed to get to work just fine. She rode slowly as it was her first time but she still got earlier than she would have with a metro.

It was fun, the wind caressed her face softly as she rode it back home. She saw Takumi standing at the front door eyeing her with an amused face. She ignored him and pulled the brakes too hard, ended up falling flat on her ass.

Takumi laughed.

Misaki ignored him altogether as she took off her helmet. She was lucky to not get any scratches on the Vespa. Takumi walked towards her and extended a hand.

And withdrew it as soon as she extended her own hand. He laughed and walked inside.

"You jerk!" she yelled as he freely laughed and went inside. Misaki managed to stand up and park her poor Vespa. It seems like her Vespa was sure to get more injuries in the future if she didn't stop her recklessness.

She couldn't walk straight because of all the bleeding, her foot got stuck and there were scratches and blood involved. She remembered Takumi's laughter as he went inside. She bit the insides of her cheeks as it fucking hurt to even walk.

She closed the door of her room and went inside the attached washroom to wash off the blood.

The anti-septic stung like hell and she couldn't help the tears when she put a bandage on. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she remembered the time when she had gotten injured once in college and Takumi had gone out of the way to take care of her. She still remembered how he had stayed up all night for her.

The Takumi she knew now was someone else. That fucking jerk. She was going to get back at him soon.

But she still remembered his fingers in her hair from that night.

Nothing helped frustration better than a good cry.

Takumi was outside her door the entire night. He couldn't explain his behaviour, but things seem to have been setting him off these days. He wasn't sure how to react, what to do and what to feel these days. His thoughts sounded so ambiguous to himself…funny.

He held the doorknob contemplatively as he thought about his behaviour, what if she had gotten hurt?

But he decided against it. His eyes went straight to the kitchen counter, where the envelope of money lay.

What the fuck was happening…

 **(The next day)**

"From now on, let's not meddle in each other's affairs," Misaki said as she sipped her coffee. Takumi set aside his newspaper.

"That'd be great."

Misaki stepped out of the house and stopped fake walking as soon as she was out of his sight. Her foot fucking hurt but she wasn't going to show weakness like that!

This time, she enjoyed her ride better than the last time. Sure, people might complain that she rode too fast, but it was fun that way.

Misaki just hoped that today's day would be better than yesterday. She tried to be extra kind to everyone today, even to the extra rude director, who just didn't seem to like her.

"Misaki, please fetch me the law book III from the shelves, I need it asap." The director said Misaki hurried towards the shelves.

The bookshelves had several books lined from floor to ceiling. The book she wanted was on a high shelf.

Misaki cursed inwardly, she wasn't wearing her heels because of her fucked up ankle. How was she going to get the book without publically embarrassing herself?!

She reached up for the book, and had almost gotten the book…just a little further would surely do it.

She had almost gotten the book until she saw someone's hand easily take it out.

"H-hey I want that," Misaki said as she turned around and saw a guy standing behind her. He was taller than her, which was why he was easily able to get it.

"I was just getting it for you." The guy said as he smiled and gave the book to her.

"Uh, thank you so much," The accent made her realize that the guy was Japanese too. She smiled as she bowed and took it.

"Your welcome, miss?"

"Misaki. I'm Misaki." She said with a smile. She was lucky that guy helped her.

"I'm Jun. Are you Japanese, Misaki-san?"

"I am," Misaki realised that the director was waiting for her, "Oh no!" She ran in another direction, completely forgetting the guy.

She gave the book to the director, and she replied with a taunt as always.

"Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry," Misaki said and went back to work with a sigh.

This wasn't their last meeting though. She kept meeting Jun multiple times in the office while working or in the cafeteria. He always smiled kindly in her direction, and she was glad to have at least one familiar face in office now.

"So, do you like your Vespa?" Jun asked her one time when they were getting coffee.

"I do, I just didn't get much chance to explore much of it though," Misaki said thoughtfully as she stirred her cup.

"How long have you been in London?" He asked as he looked at her, Misaki said, "A few months. What about you?"

"I've been here for a few years now. I started with the Edward Associates, it was a good firm and I got a lot to learn there. I've stayed in London since."

Jun was a Lawyer too, but he was a senior and had more experience than Misaki. He was pretty hard working, Misaki realised. She had to push herself harder too…

"So, been sightseeing much?" he said after moments of silence. Misaki looked up, she had gone a few places with Takumi but they couldn't go out a lot because neither his schedule nor his fame allowed them to.

"Not much." She finally spoke, thinking back to the fun times when they used to sneak out to go out. It was fun…

Misaki noticed that Jun had stopped talking. "I envy the fact that you're so tall," she said, "The director would have had my head on a silver platter if you didn't help me that day,"

He laughed and nodded, "I'm glad I could be of any help." Misa smiled as she held the warm cup, London was really cold.

"Hey, Misaki. Do you think—" Jun started talking and it was when Misaki realised that he had the same eyes as her. He stopped talking when Misaki's phone rang. It was Takumi.

Great.

"Excuse me," she told him as she got up to answer.

"What do you want?" She said irritably. They hadn't talked since the last three days. She heard his voice through the phone, "Misaki, do you know where I kept the lavender cufflinks?" He said and she could hear him search the drawer in his walk-in. Misaki sighed, "Why are you so careless with expensive things?" She couldn't help but raise her voice then.

"I can't seem to find them," Takumi said.

Misaki sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, "Just look in the third drawer on the left, I kept all the cufflinks there the last time I arranged the closet."

"Found it. Thanks."

"Great." She said dryly. Seriously, could he do one thing himself!?

"Sorry about that," She said to Jun, who was almost done with his coffee.

"Was it your boyfriend?" He asked with a smile. Misaki, who was picking up her coffee mug, had almost dropped it that moment and spilt the entire coffee on herself. "No, I don't have a boyfriend currently."

"Oh, sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Its okay, do you have a girlfriend?" She said, trying to change the topic.

"I don't have a girlfriend currently." He said with a smile, Misaki nudged his hand, "Don't copy me!"

"Hey Misaki, I was wondering…"

"What is it?"

"If you want to go sightseeing sometime, let's go sometime?"

"…"

A text message dropped in her inbox at the same time, it was Takumi, who couldn't find a matching tie. Misaki set the phone aside.

"Sure, let's go someday."

 **~!~**

 **Guys, I think I will be putting out one more chapter before leaving. Anyway, I want to reply to all the reviews collectively after that. Keep reviewing and I will discuss it all. Love- Kirei**


	5. Chapter 3: Who's that?

**We Broke Up**

 **Chapter 3: Who's that!**

 **~!~**

 **Miss Kirei**

 **~!~**

"No way!" Misaki exclaimed over the phone during breakfast. The chef looked at her in surprise as she put a pancake in Misaki's plate. Takumi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember the last time I had a day off…" Misaki trailed off dreamily, thinking about all the times she had just wanted to be laid back and enjoy herself. It seemed like the Gods had finally listened to her.

"Misaki, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything today…" Jun asked hopefully. Misaki fell silent as she contemplated her entire day. Well, it was true that she didn't want to stay at home and be reminded of everything that would either lead to an argument with Sir Takumi Walker sitting right over there or would end up in her crying.

"I'm free."

"Do you want to go sightseeing then?" Jun said, unable to hide his happiness. Misaki smiled, "Yeah, I think it's a great idea."

"Sure, meet me then."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"I can't wait."

Misaki fell silent.

"Okay, bye."

Misaki cut the call and took the plate of pancakes to her room. She had to get ready soon.

Takumi narrowed his eyes. Where was she going? She didn't have any girlfriends in London since she couldn't get the time to socialise. What if she got lost and stuff?

More importantly, who was she going with?

She hadn't mentioned any names on the call. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. This girl…always worrying him.

He practically stopped himself from tracking her phone. The last time he had done that, she had yelled at him.

Moreover, he had no rights to be possessive over her now. His grip on the glass tightened.

When Misaki got out of her room, he noticed the bandage on her foot. Was it from the day she fell? Why was she wearing heels when she couldn't walk properly? Why did she spend extra time getting ready today? And is that his favourite perfume?!

"Going somewhere?" he stood up, still in his pyjamas, he had no hurries. Being the CEO had some advantages at least.

Misaki turned to look at him, yes, she was wearing his favourite perfume. He couldn't help the guilt, the anger and the irritation.

"Did you forget our agreement? To not meddle in each other's affairs?"

"Small talk never hurt anyone," Takumi said with a smile.

"It fucking did," Misaki said, showing a pained expression on her face for a second while turning around and walking out the door.

He realized she had gotten injured that day. How was she going to ride that unsafe thing wearing those heels?

Takumi sighed as he set the glass of juice down with force and went to his room.

The glass cracked too, what a correct representation.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Ah, I had so much fun today." Misaki sighed as she sat on a bench in a park. They both had ice cream in their hands.

"I'm happy to hear that. I've always seen you sad or frustrated at work. I thought you were having a hard time." He told her, Misaki looked up.

"I am, but it's not because of work."

"What happened?"

"I recently got out of a relationship."

"Break up?"

"Yes…" Misaki looked away, "It's easy to show that it doesn't hurt, but somewhere inside me, something broke."

"Was it bad?"

"N-No…it was a mutual decision. He's a good person. I think it was more of my fault." Misaki said with a weak smile.

Jun looked up at the sky, "I wish you all the best for mending your heart back together. You'll be fine soon, Misaki." He told her.

"Ah, you're kind," Misaki said.

"What does he do?"

"Oh! He's in management and administration…" Misaki's sweat dropped. She couldn't just say _"Oh, he's the CEO of the Walker Corporation and comes from a royal background."_ It would have sounded as if she was showing off.

"But don't ask me why we broke up," Misaki said defensively. Jun's sweat dropped. And here he thought she was getting emotional and about to burst into tears, change of mood perhaps!

"Hai-Hai."

"Thanks," Misaki said as she tried to think about something else. Tears were not welcomed in public.

When it was night, Jun insisted on dropping her home.

"Is this where you live?" Jun exclaimed, looking at the huge mansion in front of his eyes. Thankfully, he hadn't seen the nameplate which read Walker in bold letters. Misaki sighed, she shouldn't have let him drop her home like this.

"Ah, I live on rent."

"Why would the owner of such a huge mansion rent out" Jun wondered out loud, "A-Ano, I'm sorry, I'm just confused…"

"It's okay, the owner is a friend so…" Misaki smiled awkwardly, not wanting to explain further.

"Oh, okay, you should head inside. It's getting cold." Jun said.

"Yes, it's getting late for you as well. Thank you for showing me around, Jun-san. I had fun." Misaki said with a bright smile.

Jun couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked under the lamplight, he saw her hair come in front of her face and reached out to push it back. Misaki stilled as she felt his hand on her head, she stared at him with widened eyes.

Those hands didn't belong to Takumi.

She felt the front door open, and Takumi was standing there, wearing a dark blue blazer. His hair was a mess and it seemed like he was just back home. He seemed to have been taken aback by the scene in front of him.

Misaki realized she had to do something when she saw him walk towards then with a cold aura. He was angry.

"O-Okay, see you tomorrow! I gotta go." Misaki said hurriedly as she waved Jun. He retreated awkwardly, "Good Night, Misaki."

"G-Good Night!" she managed cheerfully as she turned around, Takumi was already on the front porch. Jun hadn't seen him but she assumed that Takumi had seen Jun.

She walked towards him with a tight and confident smile, as if she was minding her own business.

"H-Hey!" She exclaimed when she felt him grab her arm mercilessly. He dragged her along as he turned around and went inside.

"L-Leave my hand, it hurts!" She exclaimed as she tried to walk with her heels to match his pace. Before she knew it, they were inside the living room and he was staring at her with dark green irises full of fury.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Misaki yelled as soon as he left her arm. She rubbed it as she tried to soothe out the pain.

"Who was that?!" he demanded, for the first time, he had raised his voice at her.

"It has nothing to do with you." She said, looking away. The next thing she knew, he held her by the shoulders, against the wall with no escape and looked at her in the eyes. She stilled.

"T-Tak—"

"Take these shoes off."

"What?"

"I said, take them off." And she did, not wanting to cause more drama. He calmly picked them up and looked at her wound. Deciding that it was okay right now, he spoke.

"Go before I lose it." He told her calmly, she stared at him angrily and walked away. "What do you think of yourself!?"

 **!~!**

 **MISS KIREI**

 **Hey guys, I'm back with another update of We Broke Up. Let me know how you thought the story is shaping up. I know that many people didn't seem to like the story in the beginning as everyone wanted me to update other stories first. But, knowing me, you must be aware that this is not the first time I've broken stereotypes with love stories [ref. my fucked up heart], anyhow, please welcome this story with the same love as every other story.**

 **"What I personally liked about this story was that the chapters are short, so you don't need a lot of time to read it.**  
 **"Much love to all the readers, let me know how this turned out and I'll see you in the next update!**

 **!~!**


	6. Chapter 4: Facades Break

**We Broke Up**

 **Chapter 4: Facades break**

Misaki sighed as she stared at Takumi's back. He was in the kitchen, chopping vegetables. He glared daggers at the vegetables as he chopped them with a practiced efficiency. Misaki looked at him hatefully, what was wrong with him? He had yelled at her, took her inside and now he gave her the cold shoulder. She stayed rooted in her spot, waiting for him to finally speak up, so that she could retire to her bedroom. She was so done with the day already.

But it seemed like Takumi wasn't.

His gaze kept her pinned to her spot as he turned on the gas and put a frying pan on the burner. Misaki groaned, couldn't he just stop with this behaviour so that the both of them could go on with their merry lives?!

Moreover, why was she getting so worked up about Takumi!? Let him do whatever the fuck he wanted, as long as she got a peaceful night's worth of sleep, she was more than okay!

She decided to not wish him a "good" night and just got up to leave when he turned around and looked at her. Misaki reciprocated his cold glare and turned around to leave.

When Takumi heard the sound of her bedroom door slamming shut, he let the knife go and leaned on the kitchen counter. How long would this drag on? Moreover, why did he care?

Yeah, why the fuck do you care, Takumi? His inner roared, wasn't he the one who was so willing to break things off with her?

He sighed as he stared at the finely chopped vegetables lying on his kitchen counter… What was he doing?

He was just peacefully getting out of the house since it was time for Misaki to return. What he did not expect was watching some guy running his hands through her hair so casually. Misaki had stilled at the gesture and Takumi wondered if he had seen everything or had left out the main part of it all. He sighed as the thought got on his nerves.

Who the fuck was that!?

He almost reached out to her doorknob as Misaki's face came to his mind. Couldn't she wait out any longer?

Did he really mean so less to her that she reached out to another man already?

He had to stop this maddening train of thoughts right this moment. He let go of the cutting knife as he sighed.

Maybe it was time for him to stop bothering himself over Misaki's personal matters. That's right, now there was a wall of privacy in between them and both parties had to abide by the rules of this privacy.

But, she had lost her cool when she saw the unconscious woman too. Who gave her the right? Takumi leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. From now on, he decided to steer clear of her. He would keep to himself and not allow himself to be affected by the actions and the decisions made by her.

He couldn't act immature and go yelling at her. Not anymore. With that thought, he tossed the contents of the frying pan into the garbage bin, because exes didn't cook each other love filled meals.

* * *

The next morning, Misaki felt fresh and rejuvenated. She sat down peacefully at the dining table waiting for breakfast. She was hungry and she hadn't eaten anything last night. She saw a glimpse of Takumi's blonde hair when she looked at the corridor. The door to his room was unlocked and he seemed to be getting ready in a hurry. Misaki turned her head away, with a grunt of annoyance but she forgot everything when the chef placed two plates of beautiful looking blueberry pancakes with cheese.

Takumi came out of his room some time later, when she was on to her second pancake. His tie hung loose, unknotted as he slipped his blazer on and walked towards the main door without even a glance towards her. Cedric was standing on the entrance with his bag.

"I'll have breakfast at the office." He said and glanced towards the chef's way, who nodded and began to prepare. Misaki chose to ignore him and proceed eating the pancakes. When she was finished, there were no traces of him.

"So he's going to act aloof huh." She thought out loud as she held her latte in one hand and stood up to leave.

The house phone in the living room was ringing when she was about to get out of the door. She decided to ignore it at first, wondering if it was even her right to answer the phone. But the landline rang again leaving her no choice to pick up the phone.

"Greetings, young brother!" Came the velvet voice of Gerard Walker through the phone. His pride and attitude skyrocketed even through the voice call, and Misaki wondered if she should just leave instead of answering.

"He's not home. Try calling his phone instead." She mumbled, without saying hello. She heard a smirk from the other side. "It's my future sister-in-law on the other side, eh? Haven't heard from you in a long time, Misaki." He cooed and she wished to strangle him through the phone if that was possible!

She paused for a moment, sister-in-law? It meant that nobody knew about their break up yet. She fell into a state of catch 22, not being able to decide whether she should play along or just tell him the truth.

If Gerard found out about their breakup, he'd throw a damn feast! And after the feast was over, he'd arrange a match making contest where he would invite all of Britain's richest princesses worthy to be married off to the heir of the Raven Castle.

The mere thought of this made her shiver. No matter what, she wouldn't want to put Takumi through that.

"Is everything alright, Misaki?" Gerard spoke. She almost thought that he was worried about her.

"Yes, perfectly." She said. He chuckled, "That's great. I was just calling to tell that Charlotte and I just came back from Paris and she wants to see you both."

"What about you? Don't you want to see Takumi?" she asked.

"Of course I do, so we'll see you both tonight at 8." He said and cut the call. Misaki almost saw him smile evilly as he planned how to get rid of her so that Takumi could be a bachelor again.

Well, he wouldn't have to do anything then, she thought angrily.

Huh, she would announce their break up tonight, and then the look on Takumi's face would be worth watching.

Her heart raced. Gerard would be too happy to find out—not only that, he wouldn't even miss a second in going all board to find him a bride. She sighed as she slouched down on the couch. The Walker family would do anything to rid Takumi of her. They would be ecstatic to find out.

She took out her phone and dialled Takumi's number. She bit the insides of her lip as she waited for him to answer—but he didn't. He was still probably trying to ignore her in order to annoy her more. What he didn't know was that Gerard was going to come down to the house tonight and put his nose where it doesn't belong.

Inviting Gerard Walker meant going all out. Everything had to be lavish and perfect. She could bet that planning an evening with Gerard Walker and his wife—who was a fashion designer, would be more tiring than planning out an entire wedding! She tossed on the couch, what was she going to do!?

She tried to call Cedric, but she couldn't be put through. They were probably in a meeting right now. Talking to him would be impossible like this. She grumbled, looking at the plastic folders lying on the glass table, how the heck was she going to do her work with all this going on. Technically, it wasn't even her mess now—it was Takumi's mess. Why was she even bothering to go so far for him now!?

Because she couldn't see him be sacrificed in the name of familial drama. She could not see him be dragged to marriage meetings she was sure he didn't want to attend.

The entire day went by in a flash, instead of going to work like a normal person would, Misaki was stuck in the mansion. Planning stuff out like it was her wedding. She had to ask the chef to go glamorous with the food menu, keeping it low calorie and low fat at the same time—for the sake of Charlotte. Even though she liked Charlotte, she just couldn't bear with all the celebrity drama she'd put her through. Being a celebrity fashion designer in England was far from plain and simple which Misaki was. It meant bling, glamour and sassy!

Which is why she would also have to decide what to wear—right from earrings, dress (Of course it had to be a dress! You couldn't meet these people in denims, never!), sandals, and god knows whatever else existed!

It was like she was trying to impress her in-laws, she thought when she changed the flowers in the vase with fresher ones. She stopped for a moment, looking at how everyone was going crazy preparing for this big dinner that was going to take place tonight. Why was she going through so much trouble for the sake of saving Takumi's head?! She fell silent.

Because that's what he'd do for her too.

She smiled, there was at least one good thing about that man. But this was still driving her crazy, the maids were cleaning as if their life depended on it, the chef was also preparing dishes that would take hours, it was making her insane!

Then a maid came to her and took her to Takumi's closet, in which a shopping bag was placed. The maid took out the bag with utmost care, and handed it to Misaki.

She hesitated for a moment, but then opened it. In it was a dress which he was probably planning to gift her, and matching shoes. It also had a note which she couldn't bring herself to open. He had probably gotten this before their break up. It didn't even seem right for her to take this and wear it, but she had no choice. She didn't do dresses. It was either denims or a business suit, and this lavish, over the top dinner would be "casual" for Gerard, so it was rather this or nothing.

Takumi still wasn't picking up the phone. She decided to leave him a small message and hope that he would read it.

 _Your brother and his wife are visiting tonight at 8. So, show up._

 _P.S I already took care of the arrangements._

 _Misaki._

There, that would do it. With that thought in mind, she sent the message as she fell down on his bed, looking at the note that was placed with the shopping bag. Should she open it?

Probably not.

She got up, took the bag and got out of his room before it started to remind her of the things that happened in this room.

It was 7:30pm when Misaki checked her phone after finishing up her work. She had called in sick today, but she still had to take care of the work which was pending. She didn't know whether he'd seen her message or not, and she just hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with this drama alone.

The thought of running away and staying overnight in a hotel appealed to her, but she couldn't. Misaki sighed as she stood up from her bed. She went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Let the drama begin.

Twenty minutes later, Misaki was fresh and ready to take on the world. The Walkers were such a pain in her ass, she grumbled as she started to put on the dress, trying to pull up the chain on the sides. The dress sure as hell was beautiful, with simple maroon hue and matching embroideries on it. She was positive that this dress would look much, much better on someone curvier and bustier than her. Misaki almost sighed when she looked at her chest, some things never change.

She proceeded to put on the sandals which had a small heel, nothing she couldn't put on. Takumi had been thoughtful when he had bought this for her, and she had almost blushed at the gesture.

A matching lipstick was what she had proceeded to put on, happily, when she realised what she was doing. She was going to pretend to be his girlfriend in front of his family. She was going to pretend like everything was good, like they both loved each other, like they had never grown apart, like…

She had to stop her train of thoughts, and reason with herself. There was probably no way in hell that their relationship would have lasted any longer. She always imagined Takumi getting bored of her and moving on to someone else, even when he was just not this kind of person, but she always thought that he deserved someone more like himself—perfect that is. Misaki knew she was a far cry from the perfection he deserved.

This train of thoughts almost led her to believe that she was the reason they had drifted apart.

She didn't like it. Her smile had vanished, all she saw in the mirror was a broken woman, who was trying too hard to keep it all in as long as she could.

She sighed as she maintained a passive face and tried to smile, she would have to keep it in for another night.

There was no colour in her cheeks, so she pinched them, and winced. Geez, too much trouble for the perverted outer space alien's family.

* * *

Misaki was almost in a pool of tears when she heard the doorbell ring. She wiped her face the best she could—hoping her makeup wouldn't fall apart just like the façade she had to maintain tonight.

She stood up, leaving the note in her room. She had almost stolen it from Takumi, but she felt like she had the right to. She was going too far because of Gerard for him, and she was going to make him pay back in ways more than one.

When she reached the front doors—all dressed up and glamorous, she expected Gerard and Charlotte to be standing at the door, but it was Takumi and Cedric instead.

He didn't look at her at first, but when he did, he didn't stop looking. Misaki felt conscious and awkward, waiting for him to speak up.

Of course he had noticed the dress and everything. He just didn't remember giving it to him. He also noted that Misaki was wearing the ring he'd gotten her in high school.

Was she trying to hurt him by doing this? More importantly, where was she going dressed up like this? He was almost going to lose his cool, thinking that Misaki was off to meet another man wearing everything he'd gotten for her as a sign of his love.

If she were, then it'd be the worst thing she could do to hurt him.

"I understand that you haven't read my messages?" She spoke nonchalantly, no, he hadn't. He didn't get the chance to check his phone.

He nodded negatively, and she took a deep breathe. He felt distracted by the maroon lipstick she was wearing. It was no denial that she looked beautiful with her hair let open, wearing the dress he'd gotten. As expected, it looked good on her.

"Well, then focus!" her tone changed from stoic to panic. He raised an eyebrow. "Gerard and Charlotte are coming for dinner. I took care of everything. Please go and change before he comes!" She said as she started to push him by pressing her palms on his back to make him walk.

He laughed, "Are you scared of him?" He noticed that this was the first time he had smiled or whatever since they broke up. "Why is this a big deal?"

"Because he doesn't know about us." Misaki stopped pushing him. She looked down, and Takumi thought that she didn't deserve to look so defeated when she was looking so pretty. Of course, he couldn't tell her that.

"And I just thought that he'd exploit our break up for his reasons." She added, and Takumi looked at her. She'd cared about him so selflessly, he was at a loss of words.

"Now let's talk later." She panicked as she looked at her watch, "They'll be here any minute. Just go along everything. We can discuss this later." She said as she started to push him again. Takumi walked upstairs, just nodding along with whatever she said.

She took out a black formal shirt and light hue trousers for him. Takumi looked at her as she stood in his walk in closet, trying to find matching cufflinks for him. He took off his blazer and undid his tie.

When Takumi started to unbutton his shirt, Misaki felt the obligation to walk out of his room. It used to be normal before but now things were awfully different. She saw him raise an eyebrow when she walked out.

The doorbell rang and Misaki's horrors were realised as her heart raced. She tried to stop the shaking of her body and tried to walk normally. She walked down the stairs as Gerard walked inside with Charlotte on his side. The power couple smiled as Misaki made her way down the stairs.

"It's been so long, Misaki." Charlotte said as she kissed her cheeks formally, Misaki smiled, returning the gesture, "Indeed."

"Gerard." Misaki said with a smile when he took her hand and kissed it.

"You are my favourite thing about Takumi's life." Gerard said with a wide smile as they walked inside, and Misaki couldn't help but feel the creeps when he said that.

"You're in time." Takumi said as he walked down the stairs, putting on his cufflinks. Gerard smirked and Charlotte exclaimed.

"Takumi dear!" She said as he walked towards her and kissed her cheeks. "It's been a while. How was Paris?" he said.

"Oh the same as ever! The Paris fashion show was a total success!" she said as the two walked towards the living room.

Misaki suspected that Charlotte had a bit of a crush on Takumi. Thinking back to the one time when she tried to convince Gerard to die his hair blonde.

She almost cringed at the imagery.

As the small talks began, tea was served with mini cakes. Everyone was lost in chit-chat, smiling and laughing at some jokes Gerard made. Throughout the conversation, Charlotte sat enveloped in Gerard's arms in a homey embrace, while Takumi sat back relaxed, and Misaki sat up straight. Charlotte had noticed this.

"Did you two get in a fight?" she said all of a sudden and Misaki almost spat out the tea she had been sipping. Gerard kept his cup down and Takumi grew silent.

"Not at all." Misaki said and laughed nervously.

"Are you sure? I sense so much distance between you two. It's driving me crazy!" She said as she looked at Takumi. "Did you do something? You must be just like Gerard when he comes late from work." she glared at Gerard, who laughed, and then at Takumi, who smirked.

"I never leave her alone like that." Takumi said. Misaki felt like she was stabbed. Never leave her alone? Pfft!

"Yeah, we're basically inseparable." Misaki said sarcastically, Gerard sensed this, and laughed. Charlotte laughed for the sake of everyone.

"That's great. I just thought that you weren't paying attention to her." She said as she sipped some tea. Misaki scratched her neck nervously, and Gerard didn't say anything.

"It's always the other way around." Takumi said as he finished his tea and sat back. All eyes were now on Misaki, who was sitting on the edge of the sofa already.

"When have I ever disregarded your presence, Takumi?" she asked him slowly, and he looked back at her with a startled expression on his face. Gerard smirked at the reaction. He could always count on this couple for entertainment.

"Never." He smiled, and Misaki knew that he was up to something. Takumi placed his hand on her knee, showing signs of affection and Charlotte blushed.

Gerard stood up, "God, this sexual tension is killing me." He said dryly, and Misaki blushed. "Where do you keep your wine, Takumi?"

"Let me show you." Takumi said, as he stood up and completely ignored Misaki. "Make yourself at home, Charlotte." He said to the woman sitting in front of Misaki, who nodded.

When Takumi and Gerard were off, it was just Misaki and Charlotte.

Misaki felt hopeless, feeling as if she was where she didn't belong. She didn't have anything in common with Charlotte. God help her find something to talk with this woman.

Charlotte smiled, "So, do you like fashion?"

Misaki sighed and smiled at the same time. This is going to be exhausting.

* * *

Gerard poured out wine in two glasses as Takumi sat on one of the long chairs put out front. The sky was clear and Takumi's mind came circling back to Misaki.

Maybe they both should have sorted out the things that were bothering them.

Maybe not.

He didn't know and his brain couldn't come to process this. The things like Misaki and break up didn't go along well in his system. He could never come to completely accept it.

"Looking gloomy there." Gerard said as he took off his blazer and made himself comfortable.

"When do I not." Takumi laughed as he poured the wine in a flower pot and proceeded to pour himself a glass of whiskey instead. Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you become a drinker?"

"Define a drinker."

"Not you." Gerard said as he emptied the contents of his glass and poured himself some more.

"Time and situations change people." Takumi said, feeling the burn of the whiskey in his throat. It was not enough.

"I wonder what happened in your perfect little life for you to be reduced to a drinks-himself-to unconsciousness type of a person. Usually that's me." Gerard said with a sigh.

"What problems would you have? You have a beautiful wife, a royal title, and all those things." Takumi waved his arms, trying to put his point forward.

"Until the day you finally decide to take the heir's position, I'm stuck here trying to keep everyone happy. The board is filled with assholes, so is the Raven castle. Things you don't give a damn about, because you have me keeping you out of that shit."

"Well, I didn't know you'd go through all this for me."

"You don't know the price I had to pay, for you to be able to keep Misaki in your life." Gerard laughed, "But I still become the asshole in everyone's eyes."

"What do you mean?" Takumi looked at Gerard, what was he even talking about?

"It means that you need to be the best you can be, and keep Misaki in your life. She means the world to you, so you better show her that— if you don't already. Otherwise all the pains I take for the sake of your love will be in vain. I wouldn't like that."

Takumi stilled. This was the first time Gerard showed him this side.

But he laughed bitterly, what did you even know, Gerard?

"Now, now. I wouldn't want to keep the ladies alone." He stood up, and placed the glass of wine back on the glass table. "Come on, fix a smile."

* * *

When all four reunited, it was the time for dinner. Small work related talks followed, but everyone mostly kept their thoughts to themselves. Nobody felt like addressing the issue, but tried to enjoy themselves.

After dinner was served. Charlotte announced that it was the time for pictures. Cedric stood with a camera and there were light adjustments for getting the best pictures possible. Misaki smiled awkwardly as Gerard and Charlotte kissed in a picture and Takumi and Misaki barely stood with their shoulders touching.

When Charlotte encouraged the two to properly pose for pictures, Takumi took the matters into his own hands. He was sick of pretending like there was a wall between the two of them, and the alcohol in system helped him. He put his hand on her waist, and he felt Misaki still for a moment. Charlotte squealed when Cedric clicked a picture in which Misaki was looking into Takumi's eyes and Takumi was just smiling.

Many of such pictures followed, and Misaki felt like her entire being was on fire. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes by the time they waved the couple good bye. Misaki slid down the front door as soon as she closed it. Tears followed and by the time she could bring herself to wipe them, Takumi was sitting down right in front of her.

Her heart stopped beating as he wiped the last tear that slid down her face. He placed her palm on top of his hand and he leaned in…

Only to put a soft kiss on her forehead.

 **~!~**

 **Miss Kirei**

 _How was it?_

 **READ REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW**

 _So, I've been thinking…_

 _I have three stories that are on-going, which I intend to finish._

 _Which Story would you like me to finish first?_

· _A Promise of Forever_

 _Or_

· _My Fucked up Heart_

 _Or_

· _Ups and Downs_

 _I will put this on a poll too, so let me know…_

 **~!~**


End file.
